


【翻译】Should've left our love in the gutter

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gwen Stacy Lives, M/M, Movie AU, Movie Spoilers, Parksborn Bang, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry和Peter的关系要是更明显点会是怎样。（超凡蜘蛛侠2的另一版本，充满着友谊，性和团队合作。）<br/>[Parksborn Mini-Bang 2014/Parksborn Bang Part I]</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Should've left our love in the gutter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [should've left our love in the gutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831987) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



> 所以这篇是超凡蜘蛛侠2的AU或者衍生或者融合品，随便你怎么叫。电影的事件在文中略去，我很肯定你看了电影……或者能把我简略的总结和电影内容联系起来。并不保证能准确地贴合电影时间线，但我试着让事件保持同样的顺序。本文时间线延伸到电影结束后。  
> [fukinerd为本文画的超棒的同人作品！](http://fukinerd.tumblr.com/post/105968983061/shouldve-left-our-love-in-the-gutter-by)  
> 我希望这能让你们假期愉快，或者至少好点。感谢[Zee](http://mediamaniac23.tumblr.com/)的校对！  
> 题目来自Fall Out Boy的一首歌“The Mighty Fall”。

Harry不喜欢复杂，Peter能理解这点。只不过他就是有点难理解眼下这一切：Harry跪下来，为他解开牛仔裤扣子就像那里头藏着什么大奖似的。此时此刻，Peter就只是太他妈高兴了，因为他的蜘蛛侠服放在背包里，而不是被穿在衣服下面。

Peter脑中转过千百个念头——有许多念头都在质疑他是否该这么做——但当Harry的嘴唇裹住他的阴茎时，Peter并不真的知道怎么停下这个。或许他也不想停下。

他没有把手指插入Harry的头发里，虽然他急切地想要这样做。Harry抬眼看他，与他眼神相接，那表情几乎放荡。他真他妈擅长这个。

从高潮中平静下来，Peter想回馈点什么，但Harry挥挥手。“我能料理自己，Parker。”Harry说，露齿而笑，舔着嘴唇。“但还是谢谢了。”

“啊。谢谢。”Peter告诉他，这真是超级尴尬——或许也就他这边觉得尴尬，因为Harry看起来全然没有被这件事影响。

然后Harry嘲笑他了，他感觉更糟了。“哎呀，别担心这个。 _ **实际上**_ ……”Harry的笑容能杀人。“就只是忘了我刚吸过你阴茎，Pete。”

他说这话的厚颜无耻，他刻意加重的强调语气，都在Peter脑海中回荡。他很高兴能跳下楼去，虽然在大楼间荡来荡去并没带给他他希望的释怀。

 

Peter去看看Gwen怎么样了——如果从屋顶到屋顶之间跟踪她能被这么说的话，他并不是 ** _试图_** 侵犯她隐私，就只是，你知道的，确认她一切都好——但不告诉她。

说真的，他又该说什么呢？“我想和你在一起但我不应该那么做以及或许我和Harry Obsborn搞上了？”

这太糟糕了，哪怕是对他来说。还有，他们就是……他们自己。他没有和她 ** _在一起_** 。他也没和Harry在一起。

整件事让人糊涂。

 

Peter去Harry的公寓看他，只是为了聊天，为了安慰他刚失去了父亲，最后却和他在沙发上搞了起来。他甚至都不确定这是怎么发生的。

Harry看起来被吓坏了，很绝望，还有一点点邪恶，完全地躺在他身上。而Peter不知道到底哪里出了问题，但他只想让一切变得好点。

Harry超级擅长接吻。Harry超级擅长在接吻的时候用身体挤压着Peter的。

Harry发出的小小的声音，听起来太他妈性感，以至于Peter必须很快决定他是不是应该停下，否则他的蜘蛛侠服就要被毁了。

 

Peter的手比较大，所以他负责握住他们两个的阴茎是合理的。他的撸动混乱而缺乏节奏。这是第一次他们真的滚到了床上，所以这大概还是挺值的。他们甚至设法脱掉了衣服。

Harry跨坐在他身上，头后仰，但他很快就微笑着向下看着Peter。他的手移过去加入了Peter的。“跟着我。”他说，Peter让Harry去引导他，他们的手一起抚弄着。

Peter咬着嘴唇闭上眼，Harry笑起来。

“好多了，是吧？”Harry带着点高傲的自信，Peter翻身压上——这对于某个不知道他有超能力的人来说可是非常令他印象深刻——而Harry发出一声有些惊奇的喘气，但之后他就笑了，Peter也跟着笑了。

Harry是那个最先往后撤的，最先闭上眼睛而非与他眼神接触的，然后Peter高潮了，精液溅到他胸口和小腹，一秒钟之后，Harry也高潮了。

他们都喘息着，Peter压在Harry身上，但Harry推了他一把，他就翻到一边去了。

Harry消失了一会儿，回来时手里拿着块湿布，唇间含着根烟。

“谢谢。”Peter喃喃说，擦干净自己，就如Harry似乎已经做完的那样。

Harry哼了一声作为回应。

“唔……我还是回家吧。”Peter说，站起来。

Haary抽烟时看起来十分冷淡。“你可以留下。”

Peter看着他，抬起眉毛。

“我不会赶你出去的，Peter。”他大笑，Peter却发现那其中的紧张。

“好吧。”他说，想着他过会儿再给Aunt May打电话说一声。

他忘了，当然，在Harry价值连城的床单上睡着了。

Harry看了他一会儿，只是抽着烟，思索着。他懒散地抓抓脖子，因为疼痛瑟缩了一下。他仍然没找到治病的办法，他拒绝让这病成为他的毁灭原因。他还记得他父亲死前什么样子，不禁打了个寒颤。他不会那样的。绝对不会。

最终，他睡着了。醒来的时候他很惊讶。Peter还在他床上，在他旁边，长腿交缠着他的一条腿。Harry实际上没想过他会呆这么久；他也不确定他对此是什么感受。不管怎样，有人真的 ** _想要_** 留下，这种情况挺少见。

小心地，他伸展开胳膊，必须得扭动一下才够到手机。Felicia发来一条短信提醒他45分钟后有董事会，并询问他是否有什么需要。Harry瞥了Peter一眼，告诉她倒两杯咖啡来。

门外有人敲门，虽然很轻，仍然让Peter惊醒并发出喘气声。“该死的，几点了？”他呼吸沉重，用手抹了把脸，试图清醒过来，摸索着他的手机，但没能成功。

同时，Harry已经下床给Felicia开门了，在Peter叫他的时候领着她又到了卧室里。

“Harry，你知道我的——啊！”Peter不知道出于何种原因，用胳膊环绕着自己，试图保护自己的尊严，而Felicia微笑，不得不强忍着才没笑出声来。他还被床单半包裹着。“你好，我从没见过的女人。我完全赤裸着。”Peter谨慎地在Felicia和Harry之间来回扫视。

Felicia看向Harry，后者点点头，递给Peter一杯咖啡，她再递给Harry另一杯。“抱歉，先生。”她告诉Harry。“我应该在另一个房间里等您的。”

Harry挥挥手让她别说了。

“Hey，我——我——”Peter抓住Felicia的手腕看她的表。“已经这个时候了吗？”

“是的——”

“ ** _该死_** 。我该走了。Aunt May要——”他突然低头看了一眼手里的咖啡，然后又这样突然地对Felicia微笑了一下。“ ** _谢谢_** 。” 他转向Harry。“裤子——在——”他甚至都没说完这句话，就只是抬起一边眉毛，大张着嘴巴。

Harry从地板上皱巴巴的羽绒被里抽出同样皱巴巴的一件衣物。

虽然她并不 ** _想_** ，在Peter快速穿衣服的时候，Felicia还是转开了头。“需要我离开吗？”

“没事。”Harry说。Peter甚至都说不出完整的话来。

Peter最终直起身，鞋套上一半。他看着Harry和Felicia，背对着Harry。“这真是——啊，嗯。”

“再见，Peter。”Harry说，Peter只注意到他看起来多么镇定自若。

Peter点点头，几乎是遗憾地看着窗户，然后抓起包，从门走出去。

Felicia竭尽全力才克制住， ** _没有_** 提起这一切是多么怪异。

 

Gwen告诉Peter，她可能要搬走时，Peter震惊非常。他仍然还可笑地爱着她，并相信通过某种方式他们能解决彼此的问题，最后在一起。那些数不清的调情似乎暗示了她也是这么想的。他甚至没想到Harry。说真的，Harry也没想到他，至少Peter可不知道。Harry满脑子都是那个诅咒，Peter满脑子都是Gwen，Max满脑子都是输电线路，显然如此。

所以那个 ** _事故_** 发生了。

和Max打的那一架——Max是他的名字——并不需要发生。Peter需要全身心投入的时候却半心半意，想着Gwen带来的消息，同时试着说服Max。他并没想到以后会如何，但然后那家伙出手了，所有的事情就只是……非常糟糕。

Max很生气—— ** _受伤_** ——Peter为自己的性命以及时代广场的人们的性命而战。

这一切都发展得如此迅速，他赢了，但并不是好的那种胜利。实际上，很糟。

太多的事情在发生了，他还在想着Gwen，哪怕就在他发现自己正荡着蛛丝前往Harry的豪华公寓的时候。

 

Peter笨拙地摆弄着安全套，Harry发出抱怨声。

“ ** _来吧_** ，Peter。你难道觉得我这么有钱还能 ** _等着_** 别人来上我吗？”

Peter恼怒地笑了。“你难道觉得你这样压着我能让这个过程简单点吗？”

“你干嘛老是说话不来上我？”

“上帝。等一下，我就——”他戴好了套子，让重力帮了一部分忙，Harry往下滑让他进入。“好多了？”他问，把另一个男人按在墙上。

Harry呼吸沉重，阴茎挤压着Peter的小腹，渗出前液，但他说的只是，“我不该还能说出完整的句子，Parker。”

“你做爱的时候总是这么爱抱怨吗， ** _一直_** 都这样吗？” Peter问，调整角度，让他们的身体适应彼此，才开始动作。

“只在对方一直让我等的时候。”Harry听起来不太有说服力，手却抓住Peter的肩膀，平整的指甲陷入皮肤。

“所以就是这样？”Peter抬起眉毛。

“就是这样。”Harry回嘴。他的微笑却没那么让人信服，眼睛也有些失神，脸上泛起一阵红。

Peter埋在他头发里笑了。“好吧。”他说，“那我们就说清楚了。”

Harry扭动了一下，试图在Peter的阴茎上操自己。“你在惩罚我吗？”他任性地问。

“不。”Peter的鼻尖擦过Harry的耳尖。“就只是等你闭嘴。”他不 ** _想_** 伤害Harry，但假如他操他的力度比常人要重一些，Harry似乎也并不介意。

“上帝，Peter。”Harry喘息着，Peter微笑。“不错的开始。现在认真点，操我。”

Peter移动臀部，故意做得十分缓慢。“哦，是吗？像这样？”

“Parker，我对上帝发誓——”Peter吻了他，Harry饥渴地回吻，完全不在意牙齿的磕碰，这些让Peter本能地操他只为了听到那些含混的呻吟。

Peter抬起脚搭在墙上，为了能更好地用力，不得不结束了这个吻，他的前额贴着Harry的。他一手从Harry的臀部移动下去，撸动他的阴茎。

“我不会为你的努力打分，Peter。”他用力地咬了Peter的下唇，Peter发出嘶嘶的抽气声。

“是吗？”Peter在彼此呼吸间问。“或许你应该打分。”他在错误的那个角度操Harry太久了——从Harry咕哝的方式能看得出——但他并没有放手因为Harry开始渴求，身体颤抖，而所有的言语都被困在喉咙里。

断续的喘息声之中，破碎的音节逸出Harry唇间，要是Peter没有全副精力都集中在操他这件事上，他肯定会调戏他的。

Harry整个身体僵硬起来，Peter放慢速度以感受Harry包裹着他脉搏突突跳动，最终在他手里高潮，精液溅到腹部。

“操，Peter。”Harry说，声音嘶哑，Peter不知道这 ** _为什么_** 让他如此情动，但这确实如此。

缓慢地，Peter放他下来。

“我需要抽根烟。”Harry说，退缩了一下。

“那些东西会杀了你的。”Peter找回了自己的呼吸。Harry身上的某种东西耗尽了他的精力。他把脑袋靠在墙上休息，闭着眼睛，听见打火机声时遽然睁眼。

“反正我也要死了。”Harry说。Peter看着Harry吸气时的脸颊，那香烟明明灭灭的火星，那一缕青烟。

Peter不得不转开头。

 

“我很抱歉没带你到什么巴哈马的藏匿所。（*电影原台词）”Gwen说，而他们正被困在一个小隔间里，他的感官充满了她。她的气息，她的所有。

这感觉如此熟悉，做点什么是如此 ** _简单_** ——所以他做了。他吻她就像之前吻她的几千次。

那是 ** _Gwen_** 。

这倒是个问题了。蜘蛛侠式的问题和Peter Parker纠结的情绪无关，却和那个现在似乎比血肉之躯更具电力的人息息相关。

那人现在颇为可疑地从一切记录里消失，也似乎从整个世界消失了。

Peter会解决这个的。他很肯定他会再次遇到Max，他会为将要发生的一切做好准备。只是以防万一。

 

Harry正在死去。实实在在的死去。

他正在 ** _死去_** ，而Peter甚至不知道要和他说什么。

他有可能拯救他的性命，但上次当他想出个方法来拯救世界时，他实际上让一个出色的科学家变成了一只大蜥蜴。

当然，如果他用自己的血给Harry注射，他相当确定Harry不会变成 ** _蜥蜴_** ，但这件事有着所有不好的征兆，看上去会酿成大祸。他不能冒这个险。

Harry说如果Peter不想再这么做的话他能理解……不管他们一直在做的是什么吧，虽然他对请求蜘蛛侠协助这件事还是那么坚决。

Peter告诉他他喜欢他。他们还是没能搞清楚任何东西。

Peter告诉他他会让蜘蛛侠知道的。仿佛他真的要做点什么似的。

Peter非常想拯救他。或许这个情景下，拯救和做爱携手并进。

 

Peter对于整个Gwen这件事都感觉很糟。他并不是 ** _有意_** 想打断她的面试，但他吓坏了。谁还会在那儿支持他呢？谁还知道他的秘密？Gwen很忙。他明白。他在他或许不应该这么做的时候，自己做了决定。

他的——以 ** _蜘蛛侠_** 身份——拜访Harry，比他想得结果还要糟。他能看出Harry有多么生气，又是怎么用这种愤怒掩饰他的恐慌。蜘蛛侠出现在他公寓时他看起来是那么充满希望。

当Harry告诉他愿意做任何事以交换治疗的办法，有那么短暂、可怕的一刻，Peter想象过在此事上占便宜，占Harry的便宜。

不过他还是个好人。他知道拒绝给Harry血是并且仍是正确的选择。但他能听见玻璃杯碎裂的声音。他能听见Harry啜泣的声音。

这简直让他心碎。

 

Gwen还有更多的消息来打碎Peter的世界。

“你面试通过了。”Peter说，睁大了眼睛。“那……真棒。”他摇摇头，微笑。“真的，Gwen。这太棒了。”

“你不是只是说说吧？”她怀疑地问。

“真不是。”Peter说，他拍拍她肩膀。“我是说，wow。”

“你是真的吓坏了，是吧？”

“就一点吧。”Peter让她确信。

她拥抱了他，而他想起Harry的病、Ben叔叔和Aunt May还有他父亲的地铁车厢。

必须 ** _有什么事情_** 是他能够掌控的。

 

Peter搞定了几个暴徒后，开始一路晃到Harry的公寓，但他阻止了自己。

在这么多事情发生后再面对Harry，在发现他自己如此 ** _无能_** 并看到这一切对Harry的影响之后。Peter应该在那里照顾他。他是Harry的朋友还有……不管是什么吧。

他对自己许诺他会试着帮助Harry的。迟些时候。

 

Peter去找Gwen了。

处理那个基因变异、发疯地报复城市的人现在是他的任务中最简单的那个。

“所以，”Peter开口了，“我们知道什么？”

“那晚的人叫Max Dillon。”

“Max。对。”Peter点头。“好。还有呢？”

“他们在掩饰此事。”

“而且他们还栽赃在我身上。”Harry打断她，两人抬头看到他站在门廊上。

“Harry——”

“他们把我赶出了我自己的该死的大楼。”他说。

Gwen和Peter交换了一个注视，尽量不明显地做着手势——但事实上还是那么明显——关于他到底怎么进来的，还在第一时间找到了他们。

“我从没听说过这个人。”Harry踱着步。

Gwen清清嗓子。“听说过的也不多。这就是为什么他们开始掩盖的时候那么容易。”她挺紧张地笑了笑。“我想知道他们陷害你是不是因为我开始调查了。他们知道我知道了。”

“这只是个好借口。”Harry说，收紧下颌。

Peter看着他俩，有些释然于他从未被Oscorp正式地聘请——他和Dr. Curtis Conners的事情谢天谢地没有被记录在案。“我们该怎么办？告诉警察？”

Gwen和Harry看着他，仿佛 ** _他_** 才是发疯的那个，他握紧了双手。

Harry咬了下嘴唇。“他们把Max关在Ravencroft。”

“等等。”Gwen从包里拿出平板电脑，放在桌上。“我 ** _或许_** ”——她瑟缩了下，小心地不去看Harry——“设法从Oscorp数据库里顺了几张草图。” 她检视着文件，找到Ravencroft那张。“你知道他的具体位置吗？”她抬头看着Harry倾身过来，看着这图片，但是在他外套的领子后面有某些东西，她关切地皱起眉。“Harry……”她犹豫着，手指收紧，努力不去触碰。“你还好吗？”

Harry移动肩膀，拉起衣服遮盖显示他疾病的伤口。“不。”他说，“不过那可以等。”

Peter张开嘴，想说点什么——任何事，例如他们会想办法的——但他不想再说谎了。无论他多么希望那些安慰的话是真的，还有他多么希望能救Harry，他不 ** _知道_** 。所以他看向Harry指的地方。“我们救他出来以后要拿他怎么办？我假设我们是要救他出来。”

Harry耸肩，Gwen看着他。“你已经和他打过交道了。如果他们没有——”她做了个鬼脸。“我想你能做到的。”

Harry看着他俩，就像他们在隐瞒他什么似的。最糟的是，他们的确在隐瞒。

“我对你说谎了，Harry。”Peter说。

“Peter——”Gwen的眼睛瞪得 ** _非常_** 大。

“如果我们要作为一个，你知道，团队，去做这事，他有权利知道。”Peter敲着桌面。“你记得你问我是否认识蜘蛛侠的事情？”

Harry点头。他并不确定事态发展方向，但他有他的怀疑。

Peter吞咽了一下。“唔。”他笑了一下，但那更像个鬼脸。“我 ** _就是_** 蜘蛛侠。”

Harry瞪着Peter，Gwen屏住了呼吸，四周全然死寂。她要说点什么——只要能打破这尴尬的紧绷感——但然后Harry想打Peter一拳，Peter抓住了他的手腕。

“哇哦，Har——”Peter的眼神充满请求。“我很 ** _抱歉_** 。”

“我 ** _信任_** 了你，Peter。我——”他的表情破碎，他看进Peter的眼睛深处。“放手。”

“Harry……”Gwen咬住嘴唇。“你看，他是个混蛋，我知道。但他只是不能……告诉每个人他就是蜘蛛侠。你和我，我们是唯一知道的人。”Harry避开她的注视，但她侵入他的空间，令他不得不注视她。“抱歉，Harry。 ** _团队_** 合作是现在我们的最佳选择。你可以……我不知道……之后再打他一顿？”她耸肩。

Harry扬起眉毛。

“我绝对允许。”Gwen说，Peter瑟缩了一下。

Harry的表情冰冷如大理石。“我需要和你谈谈，Peter。 ** _现在_** 。”

Peter从Harry看到Gwen，又看回Harry。“给我们，大概，两秒钟？”

 

Gwen撇撇嘴离开了房间。

“你说谎了。”

Peter嘴唇弯曲。“那，你想让我说什么？”

Harry非常生气，而这让Peter的蜘蛛感应警铃大作。“你知道，我早习惯了别人对我说谎。我也知道我们没 ** _在一起_** ”——Harry基本上是咬牙切齿——“但你看起来不像那种 ** _利用_** 我的人。”我还以为我们是朋友。”他笑了一下，却是干巴巴的、空洞的笑声。“大概我错了吧。”

Peter想抱抱他，但他也知道现在Harry不会喜欢他这么做。“我们 ** _是_** 啊。我们是朋友，我们——”他耸肩，“我 ** _关心_** 你，Harry。”

“我猜你现在对我说谎也无所谓了吧，是吧？反正你已经放任我去死了。”

“Harry——”他试着伸出手，但Harry避开了。“Har。我保证，好吗？我保证，这件事过去以后，我们会——竭尽全力，不管付出任何代价都要治好你，好吗？”

Harry踏近一步，Peter能感受到他的呼吸，他身体的热度离他如此之近。“我干嘛要相信你？”

Peter必须得刻意保持静止，身体里的每个元素都在叫嚣，通常这么靠近Harry意味着他应该已经他妈的在吻他了。“我们需要彼此解决这事，Harry。求你了？我干嘛想要你死呢？”

Harry看起来像他有了一个Peter不想他有的答案。然后Peter ** _的确_** 吻了他。虽然一秒后Harry就把他推开了，他还是觉得这么做帮到了他。

他们沉默地通过眼神和表情交流了一阵，但Peter很确定这事就这么定了。“我去叫Gwen。”他说。

 

闯进精神病院进展得一切顺利，所有事情都考虑周全了。

Harry要求去探访，用电击枪解决了一些保安，这让Peter有点被吓坏。他必须得提醒自己这些人之后会醒过来，哪怕他已经十分确信这点。

周围响起警报，Peter很确定所有看见蜘蛛侠和Harry Osborn在一起的人——Gwen忙着做他们行动的指挥——都从中领悟到了点什么，但他非常希望他们什么都没推断出来。Harry帮他解决了实验室剩下的人，就还是用电击枪对付保安那样对付科学家们，他们救出了Max。

然后，就只剩他们了。还有Max。

“该死的。”Peter说，看着池子。他看着Harry，发现后者正忙于把Max从水牢里救出来。“等等——但是——”他叹气，他站在那池子前面时蜘蛛感应疯狂地响。“好吧，”他喃喃道，“看看这一切会怎么样。”

Max睁开眼。“蜘蛛侠。”他听起来一点都没有感激。反而是感激的绝对 ** _反面_** 。

“你好呀，”Peter试图挥挥手，在他彻底抓狂之前，Harry站在了他前面。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

Max不情愿地从蜘蛛侠身上移开目光，但他最终回答了。“你是Harry Osborn。”

“我们是来救你的，Max。”Harry说，他看起来如此坚决，以至于Peter都要完全服从他的指令了。

Peter同意地点点头，Max看着他俩。

“我为什么要相信你们？”

“你是证明。”Harry告诉这个看起来就像人形闪电的人。

Peter一秒之内就明白了。“ ** _这_** 就是证明。”他说，“证明——发生的一切。证明他们对你做了什么。Max。我很抱歉。我知道……我知道这现在或许对你没什么意义了，但我是真心的。我想帮你。 ** _我们_** 想帮你。”

Max现在看着Harry了。“你怎么帮我？”

“你想要什么？”Harry回道。

Max垂了一下眼睛又看向别处。“我的……我的输电网络。Smythe从我这儿偷取了灵感。”

“输电网络。”Harry说，完全理解了。“你想得到认可。”

Peter有点坐立不安。“我们是不是应该快点撤？”倒是没人看他了。“撤了吧？我们该撤了。”

“你能给我认可吗？”Max问。他停顿了一下，看起来十分脆弱。“你能帮我吗？”

Harry点头。“我保证，Max。我一拿回公司，我会做我力所能及的 ** _任何事_** 来帮你。”

“你需要我做什么呢？”

Harry张开嘴，Peter很确定他不会喜欢Harry的回答的，赶快打断说：“什么都不要。”他很快地说，“就……别再伤害任何人了。”

 

Oscorp董事会可能陷害了Harry，但Gwen和Harry挖掘出的证据铁证如山。Harry夺回了公司，Max也得到了工作的认可。

更重要的是，Max得到了 ** _帮助_** 。Harry确保Oscorp的科学家一直都 ** _动力爆表_** ，Peter永远不想知道那是什么意思。

 

Peter求Gwen帮忙救Harry。他不太确定他是不是该告诉Harry所有关于他父亲对蜘蛛、对蜘蛛侠身份的影响的事情。

他感到他能信任Harry，但这似乎还是太沉重的一个秘密了。

实际上，他只在Gwen收集他血样的时候抱怨了——大声地。他会和她检查一切，他确实有一些 ** _基因学_** 的经验。他告诉她他父亲的事情，而当他看着Gwen和Harry交谈，擦拭着他的胳膊时， ** _仍然_** 没有向Harry和盘托出的内疚感噬咬着他的心。

他 ** _应该_** ，他想，而他 ** _几乎_** 开口了，但之后他咬住了嘴唇。

他做不到。

 

Harry在Peter唇间喘息，Peter抓住Harry的臀部，同时有点担心他们在车后座做爱的声音可能完全被 ** _司机_** 给听去了，但Harry说他 ** _需要_** 他。

“Fuck，Har，”Peter说，很难移动他或许已经被窗户给挤住了的脚，但玻璃是有颜色的，他假装没人知道他们在干什么。

Harry双腿环着Peter，Peter操他仿佛这是 ** _全世界_** ，并且希望这就是，就在此时此刻。

 

Gwen很快要走了。而他们还是 ** _什么_** 试剂都没能制作出来。

并不是说他们就完全没机会找出解药了。Peter尽可能地花了所有时间和Gwen在实验室里忙碌，但Harry变得相当绝望。他没有再要Peter的血，自从他知道Peter和Curtis Conners的联系之后。

 ** _知道_** 那血没用让Harry心如死灰。

 

Harry依偎着Peter睡着了，眼眶因之前的哭泣而发红肿胀。

他如此恐惧死去，而当Peter剥开他的层层尖锐，那底下是痛苦。Harry不想感到无助和无望。他想 ** _做_** 点什么，任何事，只要能提升他生存的希望。

在他的自我保护下是根深蒂固的自利思想，但Peter很欣赏Harry没有放弃这点。

Peter想着这个的时候，手机在Harry那一侧响起。Peter小声地咒骂了一句，试着不挤到Harry而拿到手机——Harry正因好友的威士忌睡得昏沉，否则现在就已经被吵醒了——他不太能拿到手机，只能用蜘蛛丝把手机抓到手里。

是Gwen的电话。

Peter的大拇指在接听键上摩挲，咬着嘴唇，纠结于到底应该离开Harry接电话还是小声点就这么接，最终决定了后者。因为他觉得要是Harry现在被留下独自一人的话，估计要比他意外被吵醒糟得多。

“Hey。”他说，希望他压低了声音能让对方明白现在的情况。

“Peter！”

他皱起脸，然后看了下Harry：还在睡，感谢上帝。“怎么了，Gwen？”他的手指无所事事地抚过Harry的脖颈和肩膀相接处的斑点。

“我想我做到了。”

他等待着，她长出一口气。

“我给Harry合成了解药！”她停顿了一下，Peter实际上正咬着舌头才能不冲动打断她。“我想，至少是有用。还需要更多测试，我想测试后我们就可以用几剂了——是的，我还记得Dr. Conners，Peter——所以不要先告诉他，但……”他能听出她压抑的兴奋。“我想我们能救他了。这或许是我做的最棒的事情了。你觉得他会让我就此写个论文吗？”

Peter情不自禁地微笑起来。“你不觉得现在说这个有点儿早吗，Stacy？”

她戏剧化地叹了口气。“你能二十分钟后到实验室来吗？”

Peter看向Harry。“啊……”但是事关解药。他们越早测试，Harry就越不会笼罩在 ** _死亡_** 阴影下。“嗯。”Peter说。“好的，一会儿见。”

他都没等她回答就挂了电话放下手机。

他真的不想离开，就算Harry的口水 ** _可能_** 都流到他身上去了，但他需要离开。所以，他轻柔地推推Harry的肩膀，因为发现Harry的脸被压扁的样子是多么可爱而努力忍住笑意。

“Har，”他轻声说，又轻轻推了推他。

Harry眯着眼看他，皱起眉，Peter还是觉得这简直太可爱了，所以他亲了Harry的鼻尖。“怎么了？”Harry问，因为被弄醒，咕哝声里带着点沙哑。

“我得走了。”Peter告诉他。

Harry没动，反而还 _ **更深**_ 地蜷进来。“为什么？”

他想着用蜘蛛侠、拯救世界什么的当借口，他也相当肯定Harry现在肯定会信的，不过这 ** _是_** 那种能事后翻查的事情。

他不能冒险讲出真相，要是试剂最终失败，那会再次让Harry希望破灭。

“我得给Aunt May买点东西。我完全忘了这事，要是她发现明天没牛奶了会杀了我的。”谎话说得倒是挺顺利的，Peter还在屏住呼吸等Harry的回答。

“嗯。”

“马上回来，Har。”

 

“你在用你那些该死的 ** _自拍_** 赚钱？”Harry问，比起他完全赤裸地躺在床上翻着报纸，这个问题根本微不足道。他正吃着Peter从Jameson那里拿的微薄薪水买的甜甜圈，Peter只是推了他一把。

“闭嘴啦。”Peter说，声音因为满嘴糖浆和面包而含混不清。

 

“这个应该有用。”Gwen告诉Harry，小心地给他注射了试剂。他们还得再注射一次，但首先他们需要等待。

“多久？”Harry问，他看起来前所未有的温柔，像个孩子等待表扬那样充满期待。

Gwen翻着桌上的表格，抽出准确的那份给Harry看。“20个小时后，就能看出最初的变化了。”她告诉他，咬了下嘴唇。“要是什么不同寻常的事情发生就告诉我。”

“好吧。”Harry说，然后笑起来。

Gwen不太确定Harry之前是不是有这么 ** _真诚_** 地看着她笑过。

 

Peter在机场和Gwen见面，以他能想到的最礼貌的方式问候她的家人，而幸好没说错什么。

Gwen给了她的母亲和兄弟们拥抱，告诉她母亲。“我一到那儿就给你打电话，好吗？我爱你，妈妈。”她嘴唇颤抖随后稳定了自己，眼中泛起泪水。“走吧。”

她的家人听从了，她现在和Peter单独呆着了，后者自从到这儿来以后基本都在沉默。

“你啊。”她说。

Peter有点内疚地看着她。“我。”

“没有我你会好好的吧？”Gwen扬起眉毛，仔细审视着他，确定他没理解错。

“啥—— ** _我_** ？”他后退一步，挥挥手。“我什么时候 _ **不好**_ 了？”

“ ** _Peter_** 。”

“会的，好吧？是的，我会很好的。”他挠挠脑袋。“但我会想你的。”

她看着他，她张开嘴像要说什么，但他让她说不出来。过了一会儿，她吞咽了一下。“我也会想你的。”

突然，她就被揽到他怀里了。“哇哦，看看现在。”Peter松开她时揉了揉她后背。“又不是说我再也见不到你了。”

她退后一步看着他眼睛：“我走以后你别做啥蠢事了？”他开始点头，她捏了捏他的胳膊。“跟我保证，Peter。”

“我保证。”她没松手。“我保证我会 ** _试着_** 别做啥蠢事，好了吧？”

她颇受折磨地叹了口气。“我猜这是我能从你那儿压榨出的最好回答了。”

他耸耸肩。“我有责任。”

她简洁地点头。“我知道。”

广播里在说她的航班号了而Peter不想放手，最终不情愿地松手，但她阻止了他。

“我不在这儿并不意味着我不是你生活的一部分了，知道吗，Peter？打电话给我。如果你需要……什么的话。”

“唔，长途电话费可有点——”

“Peter，我说真的啦。”

他点头，咬着嘴唇。“我知道，Gwen。”

“还有，Peter？”她有点犹豫地说。“我很高兴你有了Harry。我很高兴你有个朋友。”她轻轻摇摇头，然后走开了。

Peter抹了把眼睛，但他让她走了。

 

Harry握着针筒，Peter盯着他看了好一会儿才接受这场景。

“我来吧。”Peter要求。

Harry看起来对这个主意颇为疲倦，也疲倦于多一个人来掌控他的生活，但他最终点头。“好吧，谢谢，Peter。”

以一种Peter无法解释的方式，这么做很亲密。他不得不克制自己，才在注射时没有发抖。

Harry的身体在好转。

甚至他脖子上那一块都看起来好多了。

 

晚餐是Peter难得感觉正常的时候，和Aunt May坐在一起，只是享受在家的时光。感觉不错。

“你在学校附近租了个公寓吗？”May问他。她知道他付不起房租——他有一半时间连拉面钱都付不起——但Peter知道她在问什么。

Peter因为想掩盖事实而有点噎住了。“哦，嗯，呃。差不多吧。就是……有时候呆在一个朋友那儿，你知道。”

“只不过你好几天没回家了，Peter。如果你觉得你已经足够大不想和你又穷又老的婶婶住在一起，我理解，但我是 ** _担心_** 你啊。”

直到这时，Peter才意识到上周他要么就是在和罪犯打架，要么就是在Harry那儿——实际上，大部分都是后者。他心中不禁涌上一阵愧疚，他点点头。

 

“我今天在报纸上看见你的一张照片，Peter。”

“我的还是——”

“你的。Peter Parker。”她澄清，声调里有种东西难以分辨。

“哦？”Peter问，咬着苹果。“别让我猜，Stacy。”

Gwen对着电话呼了一口气。“我就不明白为什么不跟我说，Peter。”

Peter仍然有点糊涂。“告诉你啥？”

她叹气。

“不，真的，我完全不知道你在说啥。报纸上登啥了？”他扫视着四周，注意到有几个学生看着他。“我现在开始紧张了。”

“Peter。”她听起来简直要生气了。“这儿。我给你发了个链接。你难道不在上课吗？”

“啥——对。Hey！是你给 ** _我_** 打电话的。” 他拿下手机，看着通话结束了。他溜进教室的后排，教授没看见他，所以他觉得大概成功了。没看见是说没 ** _瞪_** 他啦，反正。

假装认真听讲了两秒钟以后，Peter查了邮件，发现，正如她所说，Gwen的邮件只标签着“这个（THIS）”——这还是没让他明白。

他抬头扫了一眼，不小心跟教授眼神接触了一下，赶快缩在座位里。他点了链接，还在加载，他抖着脚因为， ** _说真的_** ，她干嘛——

“哦。”他深呼吸了一下，把手机扣过来，脑袋撞在桌子上。缓慢地，他掀起手机的边偷看，然后又丢下手机，呻吟一声。

“Mr. Parker？”

他抬头看着教授，很确定他的脸通红。“嗯？”

“有什么你不明白的吗？”

他摇摇头。“没有，女士。”

她又看了他一秒钟，才继续讲课，他忍不住想她是不是也看见了。

这次，他看着手机，至少能欣赏说这张照片很可爱了……他亲Harry的照片。Harry的墨镜太可笑了，还微微扬起头。他咬着嘴唇以压抑过度兴奋的笑声。

Jameson给他发邮件时他一点都不惊讶。不过，他确实，打算无视了。

 

“所以……”Peter开口，听见May叹了口气。

“怎么了，Peter？抱歉，不是说我不想接你电话，不过我去医院值班要迟到了。”

“我想回家吃晚饭。”

“ ** _当然_** 可以了——什么时候都欢迎你回来，亲爱的。这儿还是你的家，就算你大部分时间都不在这儿了。

“还有一个……朋友。”

Aunt May停顿了一秒。“我 ** _明白_** 了。你这个朋友有个名字吧？”

“Harry。”Peter告诉她。

“Osborn？”她听起来都不惊讶。“ ** _他_** 就是和你一直呆在一起的那个所谓的朋友吧？”

Peter脸红了——倒不是说她能从电话那端看见。“唔，对，或许。”

“明天晚上？”她问。他听见她对电话那端的某人说着抱歉。

”太好了。有什么我应该——或者，我们应该——”

“哎呀，Peter。就把他带来吧。我来下厨。”

 

Peter吞下Harry的阴茎，Harry的臀部为此震颤。“Fuck，Peter。”他深深呼吸，“你真是 ** _大有进步_** 。”

Peter想笑，但他的嘴巴被占用着。他让舌头滑动过底端，Harry的手指充满占有欲地抓着他的头发。

Peter抚弄着自己的阴茎，只为了让自己舒服一点，然后Harry说话了。“就这样。”他说。“摸你自己。”Peter抬头看到Harry咬破了下唇。“我想看着你吸着我高潮，Parker。”

Peter呻吟起来，设法一只手抓着Harry的臀部，另一只手解下牛仔裤拉链。他最终把阴茎解放出来，在Harry操着他的嘴时自慰。

 

Harry盯着门口时眼睛睁大了。

“你紧张了？”Peter笑着问。“就因为见Aunt May？”他摇摇头。

“闭嘴啦。”Harry匆忙反击。

“哦，是吗？”Peter舔着下唇。“要让我闭嘴？”

他们几乎同时靠近彼此，就要——

“Peter？”门吱呀一响，May开了门。她在围裙上擦了擦手，微笑了。“我以为我听见你声音了。”

Peter心有余悸地点点头。他们现在相距有一英尺了，被吓坏了。“Hey。Hi。”他走向他婶婶，拥抱了她，后者回以热情的拥抱。

Harry等了一下，不想打扰此时此刻，但很快，May的注意力就转移到他身上了。“Harry，是吧？上次见你你还是个小男孩呢。”她说，他伸出手打算握手，但她把他也拉到怀抱里了。

“Mrs. Parker。”她一放开他，他就致意道，尊敬地点点头，微笑了。

她挥挥手。“叫我May就行。多久了，十年了？”她看着他俩。“哦，我在干什么呢。”她说，拍了拍脑门。“你俩看起来饿死了。进来进来。”

Peter微笑了，虽然这个笑有点硬挤出来，不过还是有点作用。他率先进去了。

“我还是觉得我应该带点东西来的。”Harry小声说，急急忙忙地跟上Peter的脚步。

“不用。她会生气的。相信我。”

Harry只是呼了一口气。

May问Peter学校的事情，他们谈论邻居，天气，很自然地开彼此的玩笑。“哦，别说啦，Peter。”May说，但她在大笑。

Harry看着他们，仿佛他从没见过一个家庭那样。他清清嗓子，拿起叉子。

“所以，你和Peter在约会啦？”May说，Harry差点给噎住。

Peter点点头，咳了一声。“嗯。”他强迫自己自然地笑了下，“这差不多就是为啥我们来这儿。”

“你们还是孩子的时候就很亲近……他看起来已经成长为一个很好的年轻人了，Peter。”她说，“一点都不像小报上说的——倒不是说 ** _我_** 会看啦。”

Harry对此笑了，Peter的嘴巴张开又合上。“对，他不错的。”Peter说，伸脚在桌子底下碰了碰Harry，他的表情变得十分真诚。

“我很确定的，你也知道，Peter ** _相当_** 讨人喜欢的。”Harry回道。

“ ** _Hey_** ！”

May大笑，而Harry露齿而笑，他们俩因为Peter的尴尬而结成了新同盟。

 

“来点吧。”Peter说，Harry抬起眉毛，Peter也抬起眉毛。

Harry盯着咖啡机，盯着Peter。“为啥？”

“你喜欢咖啡呀。好吧，你喜欢所有让你上瘾的东西，咖啡因似乎是其中之一。”Peter微笑，但Harry继续盯着他的时候，他收起了笑意。“来吧，Har。这就是一种……一种 ** _表示_** ，好吧？”他抓着脑袋。“谢谢你来Aunt May这儿吃晚饭。”

“我感觉像某人的 ** _男朋友_** 。”Harry小声说，Peter抓住了他的肩膀。

“Hey。”Peter停顿了一下，直接地看进Harry眼睛深处。“你 _ **就是**_ 某人的男朋友。”他用微笑加强了肯定性。

某种奇怪的东西令Harry心脏收紧。他不知道该怎么做，该说什么。他于是小心地接近了咖啡机，“这个怎么用啊？”

Peter嘲笑他。“你说真的啊？”Harry唯一的回应就是瞪回他。Peter被逗笑了，叹气。“过来，我教你。”

“都是Felicia给我带咖啡的。”Harry半心半意地为自己辩护。

Peter瞪了他一眼。“Felicia看见过我全裸。 ** _好多次了_** ，Harry。”

“我会从她奖金里扣的。”Harry说，Peter没回答。

在简单的相处之中有某种很美好的东西——就算是 ** _家长里短_** ——Peter教他怎么用那个他还有点喜欢的咖啡机。他尤其喜欢Peter在回答他那些特别迟钝的问题时，声音里难以掩饰的喜爱。

 

Peter很经常回他婶婶的房子里了——这挺好，大部分时候。Harry习惯一个人呆着。他没告诉Peter他现在有点孤单，他只是在他在的时候更贴近他，仿佛他在潜意识中已经绝望地渴望Peter的到来。

每次Peter走的时候，都带回更多他的东西。开始，是些小东西——他的牙刷，内裤，夹克——但渐渐地Harry发现越来越多的东西散落在自己这儿，看起来Peter越来越多地在这里过夜，在他不忙着打击犯罪的时候。

这种发展非常自然，Harry都没想过要质疑，只是期待着Peter来这儿或者溜进来，假如Harry在睡觉，就整个人都搂着他，假如Harry没在睡觉，就把他拽到床上去。有时他们在凌晨三点吃完饭，Peter在沙发上睡着时，张着嘴，还多了个新的黑眼圈。

他还是去May那儿，有时，但通常他会留个字条。Harry发现不和Peter睡觉变得奇怪。开始，他以为那挺好的——有自己的空间什么的，可他已经习惯于假设Peter会回来，虽然Peter可能不回来的恐惧萦绕着他，但一个人躺在床上一整晚……这种苦涩是他已经不熟悉的生活了。

“亲爱的，我回来了！”Peter喊道，Harry能听到他放下包，脱下夹克的声音。“我的晚餐呢？”他调笑说，脚步从走廊传来。

Harry吹了声口哨，不过没有从平板电脑上抬起头来。

Peter在卧室里找到他，拿着个盒子。“看看谁带回来一些你喜欢的馅饼啦。”

Harry伸出手去抓，眼睛还看着平板电脑上的信息。

Peter摇头。“不不，工作可以等你五分钟，让你把食物塞到嘴里。”

“你要往我嘴里塞什么呀，Peter？”Harry问。他把平板电脑放在一边，故意做出一副天真纯洁的样子。他迷人地对Peter眨眨眼，而这信号直接传送到Peter阴茎上。

“Fuck you，”Peter笑着说。

Harry深思地把手指放在嘴唇上。“我想你是 ** _能_** 这么做。”他上上下下打量着Peter，咬着嘴唇，凝视着Peter的裆部。

“真的？”Peter说，但Harry只是又对他眨了下眼，他倒是 ** _没_** 扔下馅饼，不过就差不多了。他很快从头顶脱掉T恤。

Harry直起身，懒洋洋地一路从Peter的胸口吻到小腹，指尖恰恰在Peter牛仔裤边缘徘徊。他离开一段距离，舔了舔嘴唇，眼神与Peter相接。

Peter轻颤了一下。“这——这 ** _合法_** 吗？”他把Harry推到床上，爬到他上面吻他，直到另一个男人弓起身阻止他。

Harry翻过来背对他，Peter折磨着他的臀部，伸手去够润滑剂时赢得Harry不满的哼哼。Peter后退几步给Harry脱掉裤子。让他们彼此全裸有点耗费时间，不过这完全值得。Peter伏在Harry身后，胳膊挤进他们之间，手指打开Harry的身体。

Harry有些难为情，Peter玩笑地咬着他脖颈的曲线。他从Harry肩头瞥见Harry正在自慰。他的男朋友如此火辣，让他不得不阻止自己蹂躏他的念头。

他吻了Harry的脊背，手指缓慢地操着Harry，直到Harry的手时断时续地抚弄自己。他撤出手，毫无警告地把自己推进去，直到他完全埋在Harry体内。

他们抬起身体，Peter把Harry整个人包裹在怀里，缓慢地操他。他一只手紧紧握着Harry的，另一只手包裹着Harry的阴茎。这场性爱慵懒而美味，这样紧贴彼此就很舒服。Harry最大限度地转过头吻Peter，身体和Peter的完美同步。

“Harry。”Peter贴着他的脖颈一侧呼吸，他的名字滑过他皮肤，仿佛Peter刚刚发现的、一个只属于他们两人的秘密。

Harry安静地高潮了，他的手仍然紧握着Peter的，Peter靠在他身上。

Peter温柔地撤出来，Harry转过来，看着Peter呻吟着射在他身上。

有一段时间内，他们都不想打破空气中的安静，甚至在他们都清理完以后。但是Harry拂开额前的乱发说，“馅饼？”

他们穿着拳击短裤，在阳台上吃了已经凉掉的馅饼，看着城市的灯火。冬天的冰冷已经悄然而至，不过这并不是他们最棒的主意。

“冻死啦。”Harry抱怨说，但他没回到屋里，只是依偎进Peter胸口。

Peter伸出胳膊搂着他，Harry只是更深地缩进他怀里。

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者[allourheros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes):  
> 有一些续集和相关故事！如果你对此好奇的话，请让我知道！  
> [本系列其他故事 ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/190199)


End file.
